


Awkward

by Dowwwney (Wynt)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Scott, Dry Humping, Grinding, Helpful Steve, Hero Worship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, annoyed Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynt/pseuds/Dowwwney
Summary: “Well, Bugs?” Tony asks. “What do you want?”Without missing a beat, the word coming out in a rush, Scott responds.“I wanna kiss you.”





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough of this funny awkward ship so I'm doing God's work and pushing out content for these rare pairs!!!! I was inspired to write this after watching Ant-Man and the Wasp the other day, heh.
> 
> Catch me on my twitter, [@Toni_Stxrks](https://twitter.com/Toni_Stxrks)!

It’s only a little annoying, Tony thinks.

The super obvious heart-eyes that the new guy gets whenever he looks at Tony are mostly endearing and extremely flattering, but a week after meeting the guy it’s getting a bit old that each of their interactions consisted solely of Tony attempting a conversation and the new guy just not being able to form actual words. 

Tony’s met fans before, they’re all like this, but he had assumed that after working with him for a little bit it would… calm down?

“Sorry, what’s your name again?” Tony turns towards the new guy, completely ignoring the way Captain America was trying to talk to him about some past or future mission or whatever. The new guy had just been standing nearby, not really part of the conversation but not far away enough to not make it awkward and Tony was getting really tired of this little dance.

“Wh-- Me?” The new guy asks, pointing to himself and blinking at Tony like he can’t believe the billionaire would even look at him.

Tony nearly rolls his eyes-- he probably does, actually-- and nods. “Yes, you, Bug’s Life. What’s your name?”

“Ant-Man.” The guy immediately supplies, still looking like a deer in headlights, and Tony really wants to strangle him right about now.

“No, your  _ actual name,  _ bud. The thing on your birth certificate? Your license? The thing written in sharpie on the waistband of your underwear?” Tony says, and his tone isn’t the nicest and he hears Steve mumble his name in warning, and Tony remembers that, oh yeah, he has to play friendly with the new recruits lest he scare them off.

“O-oh, Scott. It’s Scott. Scott Lang.” Scott says, eyebrows raised to his hairline and his attention never leaving Tony’s exasperated face.

Tony flashes him a grin as fake as plastic, one he uses for reporters and interviewers and business partners that are getting on his nerves, and nods. “Great, alright, Scott. How long have you been here?”

“Where? In New York? Here?” Scott attempts to supply and Tony is  _ this close-- _

“Yes,  _ here,  _ at the tower. My tower. Where else would I mean?” Tony asks and decides it’s a rhetorical question. “Point is, when are you gonna ditch the schoolgirl act and y’know, be an adult?” Which is pretty hypocritical for Tony to say, since he rarely acts like an adult himself. He pays people to do that for him.

“What?” Scott says and Tony can see it, the beginning of pure  _ heartbreak  _ in his eyes and he almost feels bad.

“You heard me--” Tony begins, because his patience was already pretty low from Steve being up his ass about SHIELD _ -this _ and Protocol _ -that _ and how  _ rules are meant to be followed _ even though he knows Tony’s terribly allergic to rules-- But Tony doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before Cap is clapping a large hand on his shoulder and talking over him.

“He just wants to know how long you’ll be in town with us,” Steve interrupts, his voice loud and over-taking. “Because he wants to take you out!”

“ _ What?”  _ Tony and Scott say in unison, both giving Steve very different looks in response to the words that just came out of his mouth.

“Really?” Scott asks, and Tony doesn’t like the way his voice sounds so…  _ hopeful. _

“Yeah,  _ really,  _ Cap?” Tony grumbles, shooting Steve is best glare. He had to be joking, right?

“Yes,  _ really,”  _ Steve says, squeezing Tony’s shoulder almost painfully now, urging him to go along with it as he smiles at Scott. “Regular team building exercise. Helps everyone get to know each other. Isn’t that right, Tony?” He says, turning his dangerous smile towards the billionaire in his grasp.

Tony shoots him a grimace that Scott somehow doesn’t notice and is smiling at the new guy in seconds. “Yeah, sure! How’s tonight, then, Scotty? You free for an evening with the world’s richest Avenger?” Tony exclaims and he hopes his anger and pain is evident enough for Cap to pick up on.

Those heart-eyes are back, if not  _ bigger  _ as Scott stares at Tony in absolute awe. “O-Of course! I’m free anytime, anytime you need!”

Tony narrows his eyes at the guy, his smile still very much in place but not at all genuine. “Great. Meet me in the lobby around nine. Sound good, Shrinky-Dink?” 

Scott’s nodding a mile a minute, his smile obnoxiously big as he agrees and rushes out of the room, probably to go spend the next few hours picking out an outfit just right to go out with  _ the  _ Tony Stark. Whatever.

“I can’t believe you.” Tony grumbles, shoving Steve’s hand off his shoulder the instant Scott is out of ear-shot. 

“Be good. I can’t have you scaring off the new recruits, we  _ need  _ them to work with us and they won’t if you keep bullying them.” Steve says and his voice holds that authoritative edge that he uses in the field, the one that compels everyone to listen to him. Even Tony.

“I’m not  _ bullying  _ them, but even you can’t be that blind. The guy’s been a babbling mess since he got here!” Tony exclaims, almost sounding desperate.

“So break him in. Sign his forehead, take a picture with him, shake his hand as many times as it takes for him to calm down. We need everyone focused and willing, otherwise working together will never work and we  _ need  _ it to, Tony.” Steve says, and he claps his hand on Tony’s back several hard, manly times before deciding that was the end of their conversation and moving to leave.

“Great, yeah, okay. Since when was it  _ my  _ job to do this?” Tony complains, but he doesn't get an answer.   
  


* * *

 

Scott’s already in the lobby when Tony arrives ten minutes late. He would hazard a guess that Scott was probably thirty minutes early but Tony’s patience is already impossibly thin. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his fans, but these days he just doesn’t have the time to be playing  _ Billionaire _ while the world needs protecting. He has Pepper for that.

“Hey! You came!” Scott says, looking like a goddamn happy puppy, tail wagging and everything.

“Of course I came.” Tony says, and he’s honestly surprised that the guy anticipated he wouldn't show at all. Maybe he does have some self-awareness afterall?

“So… where we goin’?” Scott asks, and Tony looks him up and down as he approaches him from the elevator. The guy is wearing faded jeans, a light shirt with grease and oil stains on the front that won’t go away no matter how many washes it suffers, a black leather jacket and some old pair of boots to match. Tony isn't impressed with the wardrobe choice at all and it must show on his face because Scott speaks again.

“Ah, yeah, uh… I didn't get to bring much with me-- Don’t really own a suit to begin with so this was all I kinda had. Sorry if we’re going somewhere fancy-- you can just tell’em I’m your, er… personal body guard?” He looks sheepish, and even a tad embarrassed and Tony can't help but notice the shamed blush on the guy’s cheeks.

“Don't worry about it-- It’s nowhere fancy.” Tony says and he thinks that should be obvious by the graphic tee he wears covered in pictures of zombie kittens and the same jeans he was wearing earlier, just different shoes and a different belt, with some colored shades on his face to boot. “Besides, you kinda pull off the whole…” he motions to all of Scott. “... hard-working dad type of look. The jackets a nice touch.” Tony says honestly but walks past Scott towards the exit because he isn't about to stick around to see the guy try and accept the rare compliment from the billionaire engineer.

“Th-Thanks! I am a dad, actually-- so I guess it's natural.” Scott supplies as he catches up with Tony and falls into step with him. “So where we going?” He tries to ask again.

“One of my favorite bars. You okay to drink? I have a driver on call.” Tony asks, but doesn’t sound like he really cares for the answer.

Scott fumbles a little when they get outside and there’s a sleek black car waiting and a stocky man holding the back door open. “Y-yeah I’m cool to, uh, to drink. Of course, yeah.” he says and he sounds like he’s lying but Tony knows from reading the guy’s file he isn't  _ dry _ , he just can't talk. Still.

“Great.” Tony says as he gets in the car.

“Yeah, great-- wonderful, even!” Scott says as he slips in as well, doing his best not to touch the expensive leather seats too much in case he got them dirty. “Great car, too, by the way.”

“Thanks, I have twenty more like it.” Tony responds without missing a beat, pulling out his phone and scrolling through the notifs.

“Really?” 

“No, not really. I only have seventeen more like this one.” Tony says and he actually starts when Scott laughs, loud and genuine in response to Tony’s not-really-a-joke-but-okay.

It’s quiet for a bit, too quiet while the car whirrs and hums as it drives down the many streets of New York and Tony can’t stand it. “You smoke?” He asks, looking over his colored shades at Scott.

“Hah? Oh, uh, no. Sorry. I quit a long time ago.” Scott replies. Tony shrugs.

“No need to apologize. Better for you that way. Just thought I’d ask.” Tony replies, not giving away the fact that he knew the guy didn’t smoke from, again, reading his file. Or, rather,  _ skimming  _ it. He has barely any time to  _ actually  _ read these days. Everything’s on audiobook or he gets FRIDAY to read outloud to him if he’s in a hurry. 

“Ah, yeah… you’re right.” Scott replies.

“Of course I am.” Tony says.

The car ride is quiet for the rest of the way, and Tony ignores how the new guy shifts in his seat every five seconds.

 

* * *

 

The sky was already dark when they left for the bar but it’s even darker when they finally arrive, the streets lit only by the streetlights and the various neon and fluorescent signs from the many businesses open this late. The strange lighting and his attempts at looking inconspicuous are enough to keep Tony from being recognized and he enjoys that, and he manages to make it to his favorite joint and sit in his favorite booth in the back mostly covered by shadow and out of the way without much trouble.

“This is your favorite bar?” Scott had asked, sounding a little confused that some run-down, almost crappy looking dive bar could ever be one of Tony’s favorites.

“Believe it or not.” Tony says, though he’s a little defensive. He hasn’t taken anyone here with him besides Rhodey, but he honestly knew of nowhere else to go last minute and he needed to relax, too. “I’m not always about the glitz and glam, bug-boy.” He corrects. “I can appreciate the little things,” such as dingy little establishments where he could meet a million strangers and not one would recognize him, probably. 

“Huh.” Scott says to himself, but doesn’t press further as they slid into their booth, both sitting across from one another.

“So, what’s your poison? Beer? Liquor?” Tony asks, itching to get to the bar. “I’m a bourbon and scotch man myself, but they don’t have the expensive stuff here if that’s what you’re hoping for.”

“U-uh, no, I just, I just usually get beer, I guess.” Scott offers up, looking sheepish again and he won’t stop fidgeting with his hands and it’s entirely distracting.

“I’ll just surprise you. My treat. Don’t worry about it.” Tony says more on reflex than anything else as he pushes himself up and heads over to the bar, ignoring the way he can  _ feel  _ Scott watching him. He really, really needed to break this ice and  _ fast  _ otherwise tonight was going to be as much of a disaster as, well, every other day of the week has been so far.

“Don’t scare off the new recruits, yeah  _ right.”  _ Tony grumbles to himself, doing the worst possible impression of Steve as he could manage. A few words and dollar bills exchanged with the bartender later and he immediately has two very colorful drinks in his hands as he sits back down in the booth.

“Oh--” Scott starts, staring at the large glass full of blues and greens in front of him. This drink even had a little umbrella on the straw!

“Just try it, it’s their best one here.” Tony says and he’s already sipping his drink with familiarity.

Scott nods, pulling the glass towards him and actually sips it through the straw, readying himself for the bite of alcohol but it never seems to come. “Woah! Smooth sailing!” He exclaims as he sucks down more of it.

“Careful, champ. It’s a bit strong and I have a feeling your tolerance isn’t as great as mine.” Tony warns without any malice in his voice, enjoying the fact that Scott actually likes his favorite drink.

“Ah, psh, I’ll be fine. Those workouts really build up your metabolism.” Scott responds, and his glass is already half-empty. 

Tony doesn’t try and stop him. In fact, he watches Scott drink the entire thing in a matter of minutes and offers to get him another one, smirking when the guy nods excitedly.

Scott’s sipping on the new glass when Tony clears his throat.

“So, uh, how’s life?” He asks, and yeah, okay, he’s bad at this. Sure, Tony can schmooze an entire room into giving him their money and partnerships and grants, but one-on-one personal things were just not his style. 

“Pretty great, actually!” Scott responds without missing a beat and, okay, Tony can work with this. “I mean, it’s not every day that I get to hang out with  _ the  _ Avengers! I was even invited to join you guys! That’s crazy! I mean, I still have to think about it but it’s mostly a yes, y’know?” Scott adds, and he’s talking pretty damn fast and Tony wonders if the alcohol is already kicking in. He doesn’t look shy anymore, at least, and Tony’s grateful for even just that.

“S’that so? Ya got a family back home?” Tony inquires, sipping his drink further.

“Kind of? Got a daughter.” Scott responds.

“Oh?” Tony asks, pushing for more information, wanting Scott to keep talking so he didn’t have to.   
  
“Yeah, Cassie. Still in grade-school and I only get to see her on some weekends, but still a good kid. Love her to bits. She’s smart as hell, too. Gonna be better than me, definitely.” Scott nods with confidence, then latches his mouth back onto his straw as he looks up at Tony. “What about you?” He asks around his straw.

Tony looks away, pretending to check something out at the other side of the bar. “Nah, no family. Just employees and all that.” 

“Not even, like, a girlfriend?” Scott asks, and Tony pretends it doesn’t hurt to hear the question.

“Nope.” Tony replies curtly, doing his best to not think of Pepper. 

There’s a beat of silence.

“Boyfriend?” Scott asks, but his voice is quieter, almost embarrassed sounding.

Tony looks at him. “Why? You offering?” He grins, winking.

Scott, who had previously been taking another drink chokes right then and ends up coughing into his glass, liquid splashing everywhere and over his face and Tony can’t help but  _ laugh  _ after dodging the few droplets that make it across the table at him.

Scott’s face is red as he wipes it off with his jacket sleeve and then a napkin that Tony hands him. He’s coughing, too, still trying to clear his throat but the table is a mess and his drink is nearly gone as a result and Tony is still laughing.

“Sorry, I didn’t-- I didn’t expect you to--” Scott starts, but he can’t finish and he’s not looking at Tony and he looks like he wants to run and Tony needs to reign this situation in before he really  _ does  _ scare of the new recruits.

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Tony says between breaths, still somewhat chuckling. “It’s alright, I’m kind of a heart-throb, I get it. You’re not the first person who’s done something like that.” He tries to reassure, but misses the way Scott’s smile falters a bit.

“Look, maybe I shouldn’t tease you. It might just make this whole thing worse.” Tony states, rubbing the back of his head.

“What do you mean?” Scott asks.

“Like, Cap made me bring you out here to like… calm you down, I guess?” Tony has no idea how to word it that doesn’t sound insulting. 

“Calm me down?” 

“Yeah, your, uh-- Look, I’m just going to lay it out there because you’re already half buzzed-- but your crush on me is pretty damn obvious, Scotty.” Tony says, leaning forward on the table as he presses his mouth into a thin line.

Scott’s eyes widen. “Oh.” He says, and it’s all he says, and maybe Tony messed up.

“So I took you out to sort of… get you used to me? I guess? You can’t be all heart-eyes and  _ doki-doki _ out in the field, you know? Bad for teamwork. Bad for planning.” Tony continues. “I’m just as human as you are-- okay, maybe not, I’m pretty unique and we both know that, but the point is if you want me to sign your t-shirt or take a selfie with you for your insta, I can do that, but let’s chill on the hero-worship a bit, yeah?”

Scott’s quiet as he stares at Tony for what seems like forever, processing what the billionaire had just said to him. Eventually, though, Scott reaches for his drink and throws whatever’s left of it back and swallows it in one go, slamming the glass down on the table with unnecessary force that startles the both of them.

“Okay,” He says slowly. “I didn’t understand half of what you said because you used words I’ve never heard of,” Scott lowers his eyes to the table, blinking several times, as if thinking through his next words. “But if you’re offering to do something for me, then I’ll-- I can’t refuse. I won’t.” 

“Yeah, of course, anything you want. I’ll send you official Iron Man merch if you want. I’ll sign them all. I’ll pay for your kid’s college,  _ whatever,  _ just stop making it awkward everytime I walk into the room, okay?” Tony says and he’s a little excited because this is actually  _ getting  _ somewhere and Scott isn’t fumbling around his words or movements for once and although that probably has a lot to do with the alcohol, it’s a start and Tony isn’t annoyed for once.

Scott’s quiet for a bit, contemplating Tony’s words.

“Well, Bugs?” Tony asks. “What do you want?” 

Without missing a beat, the word coming out in a rush, Scott responds.

“I wanna kiss you.” He says way too fast, way too softly, but not soft enough because Tony hears him loud and clear by the look on his face and Scott starts immediately back-pedaling. “U-uh! I mean, sorry, that’s not what I meant! I meant, erm, not that. Sorry, I think I drank too much? I don’t usually actually drink a lot and I’m talking a lot more than I usually do and I know I talk a lot to begin with so that’s saying something even from me and--”   
  
“Scott.” Tony stops him, reaching over and gripping the guy’s wrist to still him.

Scott freezes, looking directly at Tony, who is grinning.

“That’s fine.” Tony says, and Scott isn’t sure if he heard him correctly.

“Huh?” He asks, looking like a gaping fish, probably.

Tony chuckles a little, releasing Scott’s wrist and sitting back in his booth. “I said it’s fine, bud. As long as you don’t kiss and tell, we can definitely do the kissing part. If that’s what it takes to get you to get over me, I’ll play along.”

Scott’s staring at him again, but this time his eyes drop down to Tony’s mouth and he swallows.

“Well, c’mere, if you actually wanna do this.” Tony urges, motioning to the spot next to him on his side of the booth. Scott gets up and moves with an embarrassing amount of urgency and speed and soon he’s sitting shoulder-to-shoulder and knee-to-knee with  _ the  _ Tony Stark, genius billionaire engineer who just said he was allowed to  _ kiss him,  _ and--

“Ey, Ladybug. No hyperventilating while we do this, okay? It’s kind of a turn-off.” Tony says as he turns towards Scott who, thankfully, gets the hint and turns towards him. “And no holding your breath either.” And laughs when Scott lets out a deep breath. “It’s just a kiss, alright? Do you need to finish some of my drink, too?”

“Nah, no, no, I should be okay, sorry, this is just sort of-- is this real?” Scott rambles on. “Did I already pass out drunk on the floor? Is this a dream?” 

Tony laughs again, but this time he’s a bit embarrassed. “Flattered, honestly, but no, fortunately for you.” He says. “Anyway…”

“Right, ah, right, okay. Yeah.” Scott says and he turns further to face Tony entirely, looking him in the face and acting as if it took all of his power to even do that much without crumbling. “Can I just…?” He raises his hands, almost unsure of what to do with them.

“Whatever you like, champ.” Tony says. “These are your five minutes of fame, don’t hold back.” 

“Okay,” Scott breathes, and then reaches forward towards Tony’s face. “I’m just gonna… push these out of the-- out of the way. Don’t wanna mess them up.” He says as he pushes Tony’s colored shades up into his hairline to rest on top of his head, and at the same time he leans forward, closing the space between their bodies even further.

There’s a moment’s worth of hesitation and a nervous swallow and Scott glances at Tony’s lips again before finally leaning in and kissing him.

The beard scratches, but Tony’s lips are soft, Scott thinks. He’d only imagined this type of scenario a whole  _ lot  _ and now that it was happening, he wasn’t sure what to do, so he pulls away a little bit.

“Nuh-uh, you get back here.” Tony says as he reaches up and wraps his arms around Scott’s neck, pulling him back into the kiss as the billionaire grins against Scott’s mouth. It doesn’t take long for him to get his tongue between the new guy’s lips and it’s then that something must’ve snapped Scott out of his haze, as he’s suddenly kissing back eagerly.

“That’ta boy.” Tony hums against Scott’s mouth, purring when he feels himself get pushed down against the booth as Scott slowly overtakes him.

Scott runs his hands along Tony’s stomach and sides, hesitating only a little at the hem of Tony’s shirt before he decides to push his hand underneath, feeling hot skin against his fingers. He licks deep into Tony’s mouth and is euphoric when he hears the billionaire moan beneath him.

Tony on instinct, and to make this arrangement a little more comfortable, wraps his legs around Scott’s waist. What he doesn’t expect, though, is the a hand to hook under his knee and hike his leg up to give Scott enough room to grind his hips  _ right  _ against Tony’s and woah,  _ woah.  _

“Get excited pretty fast, huh?” Tony says, but the groans as he feels Scott’s clothed erection press against his own, half-hard cock. 

“Yeah, sorry, It’s just--” Scott says breathlessly between kisses and doesn’t finish his sentence, his fingers tightening on Tony’s hip and thigh and the billionaire is, honestly, pleasantly surprised. “--wanted to do this for a long, long time.” Scott finally says as he continues to grind their hips together.

Tony bites at Scott’s bottom lip, enjoying the whimper he pulls out of the man. Jolts of arousal shoot straight to his core like electricity. “Don’t be sorry,” He reassures, running his hands through Scott’s hair and biting at his jaw. “This is hot. You’re hot.” He’s just as breathless as he rolls his hips back against Scott’s. 

Scott groans, lowering his head to lay against Tony’s shoulder, looking at where both their hard-ons were desperately trying to get friction against each other. It’s the alcohol that allows it to happen, but he says, “I want to fuck you.” huskily.

Tony doesn’t stop their small, rocking rhythm they have going on in the dirty booth of some crappy looking place, feeling himself get closer to what he wants, but he doesn’t miss what Scott says either. “Not--not now. Not here. Maybe next time.” He mumbles out, moving his head to make his neck more accessible.

Scott sucks dark marks onto Tony’s neck, visible for all to see, and the concept of  _ next time,  _ and  _ maybe,  _ is enough encouragement for him to grip Tony’s hips and  _ pulls  _ his body against him, forcing the billionaire to meet his desperate and erratic thrusts every time.

“Oh,  _ fuck,  _ babe--” Tony starts, but doesn’t finish his sentence. There’s something about doing this in the back of a public place, with a guy he’d basically just met, that’s an extreme turn-on and it  _ really  _ helps Tony get to where he wants to be and it’s been a while since he’s come in his own pants, but--

“Fuck,  _ fuck,”  _ Scott says as he feels Tony tense and quake under him, and a few more pointed thrusts later, Scott’s hitting his climax, too.

They’re breathless as they lay there, Scott doing his best to hold himself up so he doesn’t crush his hero beneath him into the dirty booth. His head is still swimming with alcohol but it’s a pretty sobering sight to see the hero you’ve had a crush on for  _ years,  _ beneath you and all kissed out with messy hair and swollen lips and looking back at you with glazed eyes.

“Oh,  _ fuck,”  _ Scott says in a single breath, the high from his orgasm slowly ebbing away.

“Afterglow don’t last as long as it used to, huh?” Tony quips, quirking up one corner of his mouth in a smirk, but it was a rhetorical question as he begins sitting up. Scott moves aside for him easily, looking clearly uncomfortable with the new mess he feels beginning to cool in his pants.

“How about a quick change of plans,” Tony starts, getting Scott’s attention wholly. “How about we head back to my place and continue this there? You up for that?” He says, not at all ashamed by how direct he’s being. You learn not to beat around the bush once your years start gaining on you, and Tony is pretty high up there.

Scott must’ve blanked out again, because he’s being poked in the shoulder by the billionaire and looked at kind of worriedly. “Oh! Oh, uh, yes, God,  _ yes please.”  _ Scott lets out and he’s only a little embarrassed about how quickly he answers.

Tony grins. “I think you and I will get along just fine.” He says.

If the ride back home is as long as it was to get here, Tony’s not sure they can last until the bedroom. Thankfully, his car has  _ plenty  _ of room for  _ plenty  _ of things.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get the hang of writing Scott a bit better... he's actually quite new for me, honestly.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it!!! Tony just needs a good make-out sesh with everyone.
> 
> Catch me on my twitter, [@Toni_Stxrks](https://twitter.com/Toni_Stxrks)!


End file.
